


Level Up

by fairygyeom



Series: DAD!7 [19]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, dad!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Not only in games, but their relationship.





	Level Up

Youngjae has been watching his son for the past hour. With his wife running late from work, the least Youngjae can do is make sure none of them gets hurt before you come home. Youngjun busied himself with a video game as soon as he found out Mommy will be late but buying dinner from outside. Youngjae is just playing with Coco. He and Youngjun don’t have much to bond over without Mommy facilitating.

“Aish…”

Youngjae turns to Youngjun sharply. “What did you just say?”

Youngjun stills. He puts his console down and bows to Youngjae. “I’m sorry! It’s the game!”

Youngjae can’t get over the fact that his son almost cursed. Did he get it from Jackson’s son? That boy learned to curse before even saying his own name.

“What is that game? Is it teaching you to curse?” Youngjae makes a ‘give it to me’ motion.

Youngjun pouts. He hands the console to his dad. “It’s the new game everyone at school is playing. Marcus said he’s about to finish level 50. I’m still stuck at level 48.”

Marcus, huh. That’s Mark’s son. “Maybe Mark-hyung helps him with the levels that’s why he’s already that high. Young Uncle Mark likes games, you see. He even spent a holiday in a computer shop.”

“Really? What about you Dad? Do you play? Can you help me?”

Youngjae laughs. Does he play? Oh, he plays a lot before he toned it down to focus on music and his little family. “Of course! Just give me a couple of chance to understand how the game works. With us helping each other, you probably would get to level 80 by tomorrow!”

“The game is only up to level 70 though.”

“Well then, you’ll be in hall of fame!”

You arrive home to find your boys huddling together, focused on the game in front of them. You smile; you were expecting them to be lounging around when you get home.

“Babies!” you call out. “Mommy’s home!”


End file.
